Percy Jackson and the Cliché Curse!
by TheRealFirePyre
Summary: Percy has faced Kronos... Gaia... but now, he faces his most terrible enemy yet! Bad writing! In this fic he will face the clichés that make up many of the stories on this site; He will be adopted by Chaos; He will have books about him read in front of many people; Annabeth's friends will not believe he exists... and more! Read if you dare. Satire. Coarse Language Dark Humour
1. Annabeth cheats on Percy

Annabeth cheats on Percy:

Percy was strolling along, enjoying his day. For some strange reason he decided that, even though he wasn't twenty yet, he was going to propose to Annabeth. He thought, well, considering Demigods have an average life expectancy of 16, the best thing to do was clearly to get married only a couple of years after that.

But Percy was an honourable lad, so he decided that the best course of action was to seek a blessing from his and Annabeth's godly parents – Poseidon and Athena. Right before he did this, he forgot all about Poseidon and went to Athena instead.

At around the same time, a new camper showed up. This camper was a right twat, but everyone loved him because they preferred to advance the plot over their own morals and character. Also, this new guy was a son of Poseidon, and Poseidon immediately decided that he was going to claim this guy (whose name, by the way, was Matt, or something else that begins with M) as his favourite son, for no reason whatsoever.

Then, Matt decided for absolutely no reason that he would fuck Percy's life up, despite the fact that Matt had just had his life saved by Percy during his entrance to the camp (He had, in fact, claimed that he had done all the work, and because of his charm speak powers that all children of Poseidon who exist to show up Percy seem to have, people had believed him).

Matt began to prank each and every cabin counsellor in some mean and horrible way, like *GASP* breaking the Apollo Cabin Counsellor's bow! Some people will ponder what this even means, considering the fact that the current Counsellor of Apollo Cabin (Will Solace) cannot use a bow for shit, but most will lap it up as if they've never heard it before (which they have).

Another thing Matt did was hide the plans to some of the Athena Cabin's most amazing contraption, and though they were smart, they weren't smart enough to figure out where he'd hidden their stuff. Wow, who would've thought?

At this point, Matt used his amazing charm speak powers to convince all the counsellors that the perpetrator of these horrendous crimes was none other than Perseus *Insert some ancient greek hero's name* Jackson. Exactly one of the counsellors wondered why Percy would do such horrible pranks and why each and every time Matt was the one blaming him, but Matt soothed their worries with his charm speak powers.

So Percy went to Athena and said, "Hey, could I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

And then Athena was like; "YOU SON OF A BITCH! ! ! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !"

Percy was like: "Wow, that was kind of an overreaction."

Athena was like: "You have to do anywhere between 4 and 12 months of horrifying tasks that no mortal or demigod could ever complete. And the worst part? THE READERS DON'T EVEN GET TO READ IT!"

Percy was like: "NOOOOOOOO!"

Then he did the tasks, and, true to her word, Athena did not allow for us readers to read any of what is undeniably way more interesting than anything else that happens in the story. We only got a brief summary.

In this time, Annabeth was thinking that Percy had gotten real distant, and she was getting sadder and sadder and madder and madder at him. Eventually, Matt persuaded her to go on a date with him, and she did, and she immediately fell in love with him and decided that she hated Percy and would gladly watch him suffer in Tartarus.

Percy got back to the camp, and decided he would propose immediately. At this point, Annabeth decided to go on a romantic date with Matt, and she knew there was only one location she could possibly go – to the beach, Percy's favourite spot in the camp for some reason.

(Real talk – is there actually any evidence that Percy's favourite spot is the beach in the books? I guess people just assume it because it's got water… In fact, I don't remember there even being a beach at camp half-blood! Writers are stupid…)

So, as Annabeth was on a date at Percy's favourite spot with his half-brother that he hated, conveniently right at the time Percy decided he would propose, Percy came to propose, and somehow got close enough to hear them whisper to each other without noticing him.

They basically said: "wow, I luv u, I h8 percy, wot a jerk"

Percy was like: "Ermagherd noooooooooooo"

Annabeth was like: "no w8 this isn't wot it looks like"

Percy was like: "rlly bitch"

Then he got teleported to Mount Olympus, and the Gods boomed down at him, saying: "Wow, you were working with Gaia in the giant war Percy!"

They proceed to show him an obviously fake recording of Percy conspiring with Gaia, and ignoring all the evidence that he wasn't helping her, they sentence him to death via tartarus. But… they make him immortal, so he can't die! HEEEHEEEHEEE! What silly gods!

Then, Percy goes to tartarus, and everyone is like: "Good riddance."

 **And shit stories like this still get a ton of reviews, likes, and favourites. Bland, unoriginal, and completely nonsensical, and people fucking lap it up.**

 **So if you haven't already noticed, this entire fic is a big spoof. Every chapter is a different cliché, overused to the point that even Chaos is tired of yet another Chaos fic.**

 **Which cliché would you like to see next? My current ideas are "Chaos adopts Percy" and "Mortals Meet".**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chaos adopts Percy

**Sorry for the long wait, here's another chapter. In this one, Percy isn't playing by the rules. He is very much aware of how stupid this whole situation is.**

Chaos adopts Percy:

Percy gasped. He'd been in Tartarus for like an eternity! He was in so much agony as all his titan enemies beat him up and whipped him every day! He'd been there for like a thousand years!

Meanwhile, on the surface, Matt was hated by everyone, because apparently they all realised how ridiculous this entire situation is and how much of a ******************************** Matt was. Inexplicably, Matt's Poseidon charm speak powers have failed to work, so now his only friends are two nameless characters who are completely unimportant to the plot except to get beaten up by Percy in the eventual confrontation.

Annabeth is depressed. She's lost pretty much everything, and everyone hates her now for cheating on Percy, which just proves that the entire camp are both idiots AND hypocrites. She wants to kill herself, and honestly she probably would, but the plot demands that she won't. (please don't go after me for making fun on mental illness. This is a satire fic, and all of what I write is based off what I read anyway)

It's been like a week, but for Percy it feels like an eternity, and the camp has gone through pretty much enough change it could've actually been an eternity.

Also either where the fuck are the 7?!

Or, depending on the story you read, why the fuck are hazel and frank in camp half blood?!

Wait a minute… WHY THE FUCK ARE PERCY AND ANNABETH IN CAMP HALF BLOOD?! DIDN'T THEY SAY THEY'D BE GOING TO ROME AT THE END OF THE SECOND SERIES THAT HAS BETTER CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT BUT LOWER QUALITY STORY TELLING?! CONSISTENCY PEOPLE CONSISTENCY

Anyway, Percy is doing his thing when suddenly he gets transported to a dark room where he can't see anything.

He falls to the ground, writhing in pain. He hurts so much he can't do anything except scream and cry.

A presence waits in the room for him to stand and ask who it is. He doesn't. He just keeps on writhing and screaming.

The presence waits for quite a while. It starts to get annoyed. Eventually, it just waves its hand and cures Percy of all his pain and agony.

Percy unsteadily gets to his feet. He tries to lean on nothing and falls to the ground again. He again gets to his feet.

"Did you do that?" He asks. "Cure me of my pain?"

"Yes." Says the figure.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Percy asks, annoyed.

The presence looks at him. "Percy." It says. "You are the centre of the universe. The books were written about you, so you are the main character of the entire world!"

Percy stares at him. "What?"

The presence stares back. "I am Chaos, the primordial being that created all of creation!"

It reveals itself to be a non-descript male character with black hair despite the fact that 5 seconds of research will tell any writer that Chaos was female.

Percy frowns. "You have a consciousness?"

Chaos roars back: "Percy! The gods have forsaken you! Everyone you love hates you! No one cares! You have no friends!"

Percy's face crumples. He curls up in a ball and begins to cry.

Chaos wonders if that was a bit harsh. Nevertheless, it continues. "Percy! I want to adopt you and give you my powers! Then we'll wait a 1000 years and come back to Earth where the writers will say that the main characters of the book apart from you all became inexplicably immortal and will skip over the technological advancement or stagnation mortal society has experienced!"

Percy looks up, tearstained. "Why? Why would I say yes to this?"

Chaos looks down at him, and then says: "You know, I had no idea you would even consider saying no. In all the other stories you always say yes, and then I tell you the benefits. Well, I guess I'll tell you the benefits now."

Chaos clears his throat. "If you join me, you'll get a sweet army that has more members than all demigods on Earth combined, but you'll still be able to fit them all in Camp Half-Blood. One of your eyes will change colour, so that'll be neat. You'll get to dress up like an assassin from Assassin's Creed, and you'll get a sweet pair of wings. Also, you'll get to change your name to Wolf, or War, or something else that begins with W."

Percy stared at Chaos. His sadness had been replaced by total confusion.

"Wizard… Whale… WhaleWizard!" Chaos announced. "Yes, WhaleWizard sounds like an excellent name. And also, you'll flip flop between character traits depending on the writer. Any other story, you'll be so loyal to your friends and family that you wouldn't even consider this, but with this one you'll revel in causing them pain, hide your identity, make them think you died thinking they never loved you, and be an all round asshole that people only like because you're the main character of a very well written series of books that are much better than this fanfiction!"

Percy opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't know what to say.

Chaos said: "I know what you're going to say! You want to know who will command the regiments of your army! After all, you can't control them all on your own! Well, see, rather than inventing some clever OCs that people actually care about we're going for a quick tug of the heart strings by bringing back dead characters like Silena, Charles, and Luke! And after their introductions we won't address them again! Ever!" Chaos clapped his hands together. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

Percy just stared. Of all the things that could've possibly happened, he had not been expecting this.

"Oh, and your whole family is dead at the hands of monsters. And your mother had an unborn daughter. So you don't have to worry about them!"

Shock overcame Percy. He sat down on the ground. He began to cry.

Chaos scrambled. "Was it something I said? Did I say something wrong? Was it something I said? Did I say something wrong? Was it something I said? Did I say something wrong?"

After Percy made no reply, Chaos made a last ditch effort. "I'll give you god powers."

Nothing.

Chaos harrumphed. "Kids these days… pish."

And he walked away.

 **I acknowledge this one was not as good as the last one. Honestly, I had no idea how to write this, but simultaneously I really wanted to highlight how goddamn stupid the whole Chaos thing is. This one also has more 4** **th** **wall breaks than the last one.**

 **The next one will hopefully come out a lot sooner than this one, and it will be about mortals meet.**


	3. Annabeth gets hit on by a stereotype

**Mortals meet go:**

Annabeth gets hit on by a stereotype

JOCKY MCJOCKFACE'S POV

Hi adoring fans, my name is Jocky McJockFace, and I'm the hottest guy in the world. I'm also a high school student, and true to my name I'm a jock. I'm gods perfect gift. Everyone loves me… except for one. And she's ALSO THE HOTTEST ONE EVER AND OH MY GOD I LOVE HER SO MUCH I NEED TO HAVE HER SHES SO PREEEEEEEETTY

Anyway, it's completely unfair. She turns down everyone who asks her, it's bullshit, I did not hit her I did not

So anyway, her name is Annabeth chase. Shes beautiful shes got grey eyes… steel coloured eyes… her eyes are the colour of iron… grey… really pretty… nice eyes… so grey…

Here she comes now, down the hallway. Time to make my move.

As Annabeth walked past the girls everyone gasped and turned to look at her, the guys and some of the girls looking at her like they wanted to take her to their room and keep her their for some time, the majority of the girls looking at her like she should be dead in a ditch, because guys only care about sex and girls only care about guys caring about their sex.

Equality!

As I approached Annabeth a girl ran up to me and was like: "oh jocky oh jocky pls let us go on a date"

I was all like: "No ugly hag"

She was all like: "oh thank you for gracing me with your voice jocky"

I was like: "mmhmm"

As I approached Annabeth, I got ready to work my magic

SUDDEN RANDOM POV CHANGE!

RANDOM NERD FRIEND POV

I came into school with my only friend Annabeth Chase, honestly she's like the best friend you could ask for, she's so popular and pretty and smart it's a wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend already! In fact I'm genuinely surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend. She is like perfect dating material, and I think that she really needs a boyfriend especially cause there's like a hundred thousand guys who would go out with her.

"Hey Annabeth, when you gonna get a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, Random Nerd Friend! I already have a boyfriend!" She said. Then she showed us that picture that was clearly some of the best Photoshop the world has ever seen, but we weren't fooled. Long distance relationships are conspiracies invented by the government, so we knew not to buy into Annabeth's claims.

Did I say we? I mean me, Random Nerd friend 2 (male edition), Random Nerd friend 3, Random Nerd friend 4, and Random Nerd friend 5 (also male edition).

So, we were walking towards the lockers when suddenly, Jocky McJockFace, the number one Jock in the school, walked up to Annabeth at her locker. He was all like: "Hey Hawt Sauce, wanna go on a date?!"

And Annabeth leaned in all close. Jocky grinned knowing he was about to get a kiss, but instead Annabeth whispered in his ear: "I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND CUNT!"

Then she KNEED HIM IN THE BALLS SO HARD THAT THEY EXPLODED, AND HE BLED TO DEATH ON THE FLOOR, AND EVERYONE CHEERED FOR ANNABETH BECAUSE SHE WAS SUCH AN AWESOME PERSON BUT AT THE SAME TIME THEY WERE LIKE HOLY SHIT SHES SO HOT BUT IM GONNA STAY AWAY CAUSE I DON'T WANNA DIE BY BALL BLEEDING! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

Then a guy ran in. It was the guy in the picture! "Annabeth!" He yelled, and ran up and kissed her.

The kissed lasted really long, and at least 100 words were dedicated to describing the kiss. (get ready)

It was amazing to watch. Annabeth and the guy fit so well together. They moved up and down and up and down, and their eyes were closed as they moaned with satisfaction. Her hands clutched his back, raking themselves over his orange shirt. Everyone stared, wishing they had some sort of love like that in their lives to focus on as they thought of the dread of only being in one chapter of one story. Jocky temporarily rose from the grave to take notes on the guy's kissing ability. Annabeth put all the other girls to shame. It was really something to watch.

…

…

…

I can't believe I just wrote that.

Then the guy was all like: "Annabeth Chiron needs you at camp."

Everyone was really mystified as to what this camp was. Then Annabeth blushed so red that she would've camouflaged in a chainsaw massacre. "Oh guys, I need to introduce Percy to you guys!"

(random new paragraph for no reason) "Percy, these are my Random Nerd Friends, Random Nerd Friends, this is Percy Jackson, my REAL boyfriend!"

Percy was like: "What do you mean REAL?"

Annabeth was like: "They didn't believe in your existence."

Percy was like: O_o

Then Annabeth and Percy ran outside, and everyone followed because the writer wants an audience to react for you so you enjoy reading (I won't lie, I love an audience too).

There was a van there. Then out of the van came all the main characters of the series, and then all the minor characters too for emphasis. Soon the parking lot was completely filled with people, only half of which actually went to the school. The Random Nerd Friends were wise, and knew that the van was actually the TARDIS, because there was no other explanation for all those people being in there.

Then Annabeth and Percy kissed a bit, then Annabeth listed off the names of the many many people in the parking lot to everyone, and we were all gobsmacked tbh. Then after more pointless filler, Annabeth still being the centre of attention, Jocky being dead in the hallway somewhere, they all piled into the van and it took off.

And that's how I met Annabeth Chase, the main character of this chapter and also the lives of everyone in this chapter, including me.

 **I want to write rants as well as satire pieces, and by rants I really just mean pieces that write on a subject I notice often in fanfiction that has more to do with writing than with clichés, that I can't highlight in a satire chapter.**

 **For example the Luke rant, which would highlight the problem with people not being able to properly represent characters and breaking them down to their most base traits, making them one dimensional; the main victim of this is Luke, who is portrayed as a complete asshole and a sociopath, when in the actual books he had so much more to his character. Anyway, if you want to see these rants, leave it in the review.**


	4. Percy the Hunter

**Yeah I know I trash on the definition of the words upload schedule**

 **Percy the Hunter:**

So once upon a time Percy was betrayed by Annabeth (see chapter 1)

This was terrible it was so sad. He ran into the forest and was crying his lungs out. It really sucked for him for he was in such a bad way.

As he was running he ran into a trap. It made him go flying into the air only to be dangled from his leg by a string. Suddenly, all the hunters surrounded him, bows ready to fire.

"HALT!" Called Artemis, as if she had to prevent her Hunters from straight up murdering the saviour of Olympus. "DO NOT KILL HIM!"

She ran up to Percy and said: "Perseus… what has happened to you?"

Percy cried and so Artemis looked into his eyes and from that, she looked into his soul. And what she saw…

"OH MY GOD!" Artemis burst out crying, sinking to her knees. "OH MY GOD ITS SO SAD. IT IS SO SAD. I FEEL SO TERRIBLE FOR PERCY. IT IS SO BAD AND SAD. I FEEL SO SAD FOR YOU!"

Then all the hunters looked warily at him. Thalia, who was there, was like: "Artemis, what are we going to do with him? Should we kill him or let him go?"

Artemis was like: "What the fuck Thalia what kind of best friend are you of course we're not going to kill him you complete fucktard he literally saved Olympus."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Nah I'm just kidding Artemis didn't say that. She was like: "Bring him into the camp… I will decide what to do from there…"

So Artemis had Percy in her tent. She was all like: "Percy Jackson, you have experienced great sorrow unknown to any other person, and have demonstrated immense bravery… for a man."

And Percy was like: "Dude. I had PTSD and then my girlfriend cheated on me. Sure that's bad, but other people have probably had it worse. I don't even have to fear death, or not ever getting back together with some other chick, because the writer would never let that happen. I'll probably get together with you at the end of this story."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Nah I'm just kidding Percy didn't say that. He was like: "I KNOW IT'S TERRIBLE!"

And Artemis was like: "Percy, you are an honourable man. You are one of only 2 men I have ever met who I think deserve a place in the hunt."

Percy looked at her meaningfully and passionately and said: "I don't know if I want to…"

And Artemis gave him a look as if something was stirring in her and said: "Percy what the fuck are you on of course you're going to say yes it's literally the entire plot of the fanfiction. Stop dragging this out."

And Percy sighed, looked at her, and then spoke just six words:

"Alright. I'll move the plot forward."

Artemis lead Percy out to the hunters, who were conversing.

There were tents and fires and hunting stuff, and bows and shit. Thalia was talking to a group of hunters about some of her adventures… "…and then I went even MORE out of character and killed them for choosing to be a man over a woman!"

The hunters she was talking to were like: "Woooooaaah…"

"Hunters, hunters!" Yelled Artemis. "I have an announcement."

Thalia and all the hunters looked at Percy like he was a scab they really wanted to pick. But they treated Artemis with respect, as she was their leader.

"What is the announcement?" Asked Thalia.

"Percy here." Said Artemis. "Is now a hunter AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!" Thalia shouted. Everyone started complaining loudly until it filled the entire camp.

"PERCY SUCKS!"

"I HATE MEN!"

"LESBIANS FOR LIFE!"

Artemis smiled at all the chaos and turned to Percy. "Percy, you might be thinking that I'm going to help you out and make sure these women do not ostracize you simply because of the gender you were born. Well, if that's what you're thinking, then you're fucking stupid." Then she walked away.

Timeskip 3 months

Turns out Percy was really good with a bow. I mean, this isn't a surprise considering all other canon related to the hunting goddess has been thrown out the window, so sure, why not, Percy is actually really good at doing what the books established he can't do.

Anyway, Percy was living in a tent away from the main camp because the girls wouldn't allow him into their camp. He was pretty mopey about this because he didn't have any friends.

One day Thalia came up hauling a hundred giant animals. "Skin these all in ten minutes." She said.

Percy was annoyed because they always gave him impossible tasks that he couldn't do without magic (of which he had none). He looked at Thalia. "Is this because I'm a man."

Thalia looked at him. "Yes."

And she just walked away.

Timeskip 9 months

Artemis and Percy were chilling in Artemis' main tent.

"Oh Percy, it's so romantic that you won over all the girls and now they've opened their mind about men."

"I know right, Artemis-boo."

"You're so hot and amazing Percy. I'm falling for you."

"I know right, Artemis-boo."

Then they kissed.

And that was the story of how Artemis, a literal goddess of not falling in love and the patron saint of women, allowed some random guy into her all girls club because she felt bad for him and then fell in love with him despite the fact that she had met plenty of people just like him before who she had not fallen in love with.

So really, it's the story of how when the plot, the audience, and the writer compel it, it happens.

…

…

…

 **welp its done and written and all the cool stuff. This chapter was written due to popular demand, next chapter will come out whenever and will 100% be a rant, although I'm not sure what on.**


	5. The Sensibility Rant

**Yay near back to back upload.**

 **So here's my first rant. The Sensibility rant.**

 _"_ _In which I rant about your shit not making sense dawg."_

 **Something I notice too often with fanfiction is authors that don't search for plot holes. They don't deliberately try and poke holes in their own story to see what those holes are.**

 **Now, you might be wondering** why would I deliberately want to find out why my story is bad **, and there's a very good reason for that: So you can fix it. So you can patch it up.**

 **But the other side of not making sense is when something, like actually doesn't make sense. It's those** 60 percent of the time, it works every time **moments. I'm fine with those in a comedy, or even delivered as a single line, but often times there are times where entire plot points, character arcs, etc, hinges on these kinds of moments that DO NOT MAKE FUCKING SENSE.**

 **Now, if you are a very sensitive author, do not read on as it is possible I will be using your fanfiction or a moment from your fanfiction as an example. I am not in any way shape or form encouraging hate towards any fanfiction that I use to show my point; the reason I write this is so that writers get better.** PLEASE do not actively seek out and send flames at anyone I use.

 _Part 1: Sixth Period Study Hall_

 _Author: leighismyname_

 _Chapters 15-18_

 **Sixth Period Study Hall is already a story that dances around absurdist plot points and soap opera elements, but the story reaches levels of insanity during 4 chapters towards the middle of the story.**

 **In these chapters, Octavian (a school shooter) goes on a killing spree at the school where the main characters are staying. The entire sequence does not make sense. None of it.**

 **Firstly, Octavian, alone, should not be able to keep everyone under control for ten minutes, let alone hours. The fact that he is not subdued, taken down, or has anything bad happen to him for nearly the entirety of this sequence is frankly absurd; at no point does anyone of the presumably hundreds upon hundreds of students and faculty attempt to overpower him and take the gun from him.**

 **This combined with the fact that Octavian leaves the room for at least half an hour at a time, and in that time no one is able to stop him or escape or devise a plan to stop him not including the main characters.**

 **This coupled with the absurdity that Octavian's plot involves forcing people to fight to the death on a roof Coliseum style. This does not make sense: why would anyone do this? How would anyone do this? And again, how did no one overpower Octavian during this whole mess.**

 **Then there are things that should happen in the aftermath of this sequence that don't: None of the seven or any of the students seem to show any long-term psychological effects from this event that would certainly cause PTSD, except Annabeth but she already has depression, anxiety, etc. None of them are questioned by the police on the event, and Leo is not charged with the crime of what could very easily be called attempted murder in which he shoots Octavian whilst the boy is unconscious. (This is not self-defence! This is assault! Just because the victim was bad does not erase the crime!)**

 **The dialogue is campy and does not match the situation (Octavian and the seven joke around as if they are friends or at least acquaintances and not a school shooter and his potential-to-be victims.**

 **However, the most nonsensical part about this sequence is the police. The police are virtually non-existent in all of these chapters: the story says that they are called hundreds of times and that the whole sequence spans hours or potentially days (I don't remember if an exact figure is given), and yet our main characters ultimately have to deal with Octavian themselves. This is absurd.**

 **The Virginia Tech massacre is a tragedy that many still remember. In April 2007 student Seung-Hui Cho perpetrated a massacre that ultimately resulted in 33 dead, including Cho himself. In the universe of this fanfiction, that would make it the second deadliest school shooting in US history, with the number one spot being taken by the shooting depicted in this fanfiction.**

 **During the Virginia Tech massacre police took 3 minutes to arrive at the scene and 5 minutes to enter the campus. And there was still criticism thrown their way for not entering fast enough.**

 **Let me reiterate. In the time between the police becoming aware of the situation and them being in a position to deal with it, less than ten minutes had passed.**

 **In this story, multiple hours, possibly days pass, and nothing happens despite literally hundreds of calls.**

 **What the fuck.**

 **Nothing about this sequence makes sense. But as they say, pointing out flaws without providing a solution is just whining and is not constructive.**

 **So here's my solution.**

 **The first thing I would recommend for anyone who wants to write about a situation as serious as a school shooting is to research other school shootings to see how it usually goes.**

 **So, as we're using a school shooting as a backdrop, then you have to take into account the main things that would happen in a school shooting.**

 **Firstly: Speed. School Shootings happen quickly. If your school shooting happens over the period of an hour, then anyone paying attention won't buy it because it will seem unrealistic, and too much like a departure from reality. This is ok if the setting is a departure from reality, but Sixth Period Study Hall is set in the modern day at a modern day US school.**

 **Secondly: No bullshit. As compelling as it is for the story, don't do anything in your school shooting that is not plausible or likely. The School Shooter will not attempt to force kids to fight to the death, and if he did, he would most likely fail. The main characters will not singlehandedly deal with the School Shooter without help from adults or police. The police will be there to deal with it. They will not be held up by anything. There will no banter exchanged by the school shooter between anyone. And the only people laughing, smiling, being happy during the event are people having a nervous breakdown.**

 **If it didn't happen at Sandy Hook, or Columbine, or Virginia Tech, do not do it.**

 **Thirdly: Do not use stupid to justify not stupid. Annabeth has a perfectly reasonable reaction to her experience during the shooting, however her experience during the shooting is ridiculous. Octavian forcing kids to fight to the death is stupid, I'm sorry to say. Annabeth's reaction could've been just as easily attained from something far more realistic or likely, like being trapped in a classroom, not knowing what to do, thinking she might be about to die. I know you want to go to crazy heights to show how despicable Octavian is, but seriously, straight up murdering kids for no reason other than your own problems is already pretty fucked up m9.**

 **So taking into account all I've written, here's how I would rewrite the sequence, italics ending where the rewrite begins:**

 _A loose thread was in my fingers and I twirled it around, scared to pull it harder and ruin the whole sweater. When I get in class I'll cut it off._

The rest of the assembly was boring. The principal's speech was not something I was interested in. Time moved so slow, by the end of the assembly I felt a thousand years old.

We shuffled back to class. Great. I had math. None of the people from study hall were there. I really wanted to talk to Percy, but I couldn't remember about what.

In class I sat next to Katie Gardner. I liked Katie. She was a nice person, a little hot-headed, sure, but overall nice. She was really into nature and conserving the environment, and she was going out with Travis Stoll.

The math teacher, a man named Mr. Grant, was talking about Pythagoras theorems and triangles. Normally I'd be really into this, but my mind was elsewhere.

Something felt off. I'd had a bad feeling since the start of the day. That's what I'd wanted to talk to Percy about. My mom had used to be into that stuff. She didn't believe in astronomy, star reading, those things, but she said always trust your gut.

My head pounded. My gut was screaming at me that something was wrong.

My head was pounding.

My head was pounding.

I heard a crash like a gunshot. I knew it was just in my head. My head was pounding.

Katie looked at me and said: "Do you hear that?"

I looked at her. Was it just in my head?

And the glass window overlooking the corridor exploded.

Screams, yells, cries. People ducked for cover. Gunshots exploded into focus, near deafening me as they racketed the corridor outside. I briefly heard someone running. Another loud gunshot. The running was gone.

We all ducked for cover under the desks, and Mr. Grant ran to the window to open it.

 _Percy_ , I thought. _Oh my god, Percy_.

Was he dead? He could be dead. Anyone could be dead.

My head was pounding. Who was shooting?

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" Someone was yelling. Gunshots exploded. My mind focused.

We weren't sheltered. If he came for us, we could all be dead. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" And it was Mr. Grant, I knew, and it was the window. People weren't moving. People were frozen.

No. I was frozen.

And I moved, and I joined the rush of students out the window. Police sirens. More gunshots.

A shadow moved in the corridor a boy with a mess of blonde hair. An ugly, sleek gun.

I heard a shot.

It was Katie Gardner. Her leg. And she screamed out and the shooter fired more.

Another boy, his name Ethan Nakamura. I knew him. He made funny jokes. His brain was all over the wall.

And Mr. Grant was outside, wrestling for control of the gun. What was going on?

My head was pounding.

Red and blue flashed across everything. Police sirens colouring the world. The world was red and blue.

What the hell was going on?

A man, all in black, moving in through the window. More than one. Ten. Some of them stopped, to make sure we were alright.

Yeah. Ethan's alright.

Black.

Red.

Blue.

My head was pounding.

And before I knew it, I found myself crying against the wall. And the voices of those I'd known swam through my thoughts.

Any of them could be dead.

I could see Percy's face in my head, smiling. I could see Ethan Nakamura telling a joke. I could see Percy, and Leo, and Piper, and more. Jason. Hazel. Frank.

Any of them could be dead.

My head was pounding.

Red and blue.

 **So it's kind of embarrassing to write that. I'm out of practice, but I tried my best to convey the confusion and the shock of being involved in a situation like that, Annabeth not being able to comprehend what has come over her.**

 **If you would like to see more posts of this nature, be sure to say so in the reviews.**


	6. Percy is way too important

**No seriously this is a mega chapter. Writing this was pain.**

 **Yt and binding of Isaac got me distracted**

 **someone said that fanfiction shouldn't make sense cause that's the point. That person is daft. No fiction should be given an excuse for being bad or having problems because of the nature of the fiction, unless it is part of the intent. Writing a silly story is not excused unless the point is to be silly. I think I speak for leighismyname and any other authors who are serious about writing FF when I say that they aren't trying to be purposefully silly, or at the least they're trying to make sense.**

 **anyway**

 **This chapter is kinda also parodying writers who cant write LGBT+ people**

 **also I am sorry for the beach fuckup in chapter 1. I will try to avoid it happening again**

 **anyway**

 **I suggest reading the lightning thief chapter 1 alongside this in order for the full experience to be gotten**

 **Percy is the main character of the universe**

Percy was walking along, enjoying his day. Annabeth and him were preparing to go to college in Rome. They were leaving in a couple of days.

Suddenly a mystical light surrounded him and lifted him into the air. Before he knew it, he was in the throne room of Mount Olympus. Seated around him were all of the series' characters-

Sorry.

Seated around him were all of the people he had met on his journey towards greatness. All of them. He saw Reyna… Nico… Lee Fletcher… Gwen… Magnus Chase… and that was barely scratching the surface. He also saw the rest of the seven, and Leo had his arm around Calypso's waist.

The gods were all in their thrones. And all the minor gods were sitting in minor thrones as well.

Nico shouted: "Percy, do you know what's happening?"

Percy shook his head. Nico, of course, couldn't see him in the very large crowd, but luckily he decided not to continue it.

Then, Zeus' voice boomed through the throne room. "We are gathered here, today, to discover from a firsthand perspective the triumphs of the most important person to ever live, Percy Jackson!"

The crowd in the throne room broke into applause followed by chatter Percy caught snippets of this: "Percy might be…" "…think Percy has to…" "…publishing deal Percy took…"

Percy leaned over to Jason, who was sitting near him. "Dude, what the fuck is this?"

Jason leaned in as well and said: "Percy, I think Nico is gay." Percy gave him a look, like, _wtf?_ "But of course, you knew that. You know everything. I'm jealous of your intelligence, Percy."

Percy continued looking at him like he'd grown another head.

Zeus' voice boomed again, silencing the talk. "You might be wondering why Percy is the most important person ever. If so, fuck you, Percy is awesome. You might instead be wondering what we mean when we said we would relive Percy's experiences. See, Percy took a publishing deal with an author named Rick Riordan (unfortunately not named Percy Jackson) who wrote out Percy's experiences based on what Percy told him." He allowed this to hang in the air for a moment. "And we will be reading the first book on Percy's life. It is called _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_."

Percy frowned. He didn't want anyone reading his every thoughts and feelings, let alone everyone. And he didn't remember signing any book deal. "Hey, I don't-" He had begun to protest this invasion of privacy when Zeus spoke over him.

"And now, who will read the first chapter of Percy's life?"

Apollo immediately stepped up. He looked cocky and confident, with his blonde locks falling not quite in his eyes.

"I don't think Percy would mind at all if Apollo were to read." Said Zeus, and Apollo took the book, which had appeared in Zeus' hands, and placed it in his lap, opening it up to the first page.

Percy began to get up to say something, but Jason pulled him down. "Percy," He said. "there are more pressing issues, like how gay Nico is."

Percy looked at him. "Dude, what is up with you and gay people?"

Apollo cleared his throat. **"Look, I… …normal life."**

Annabeth shook her head, looking annoyed. "Percy, you mediocre dunce!"

Percy balked. Annabeth continued: "If people do that, they'll just get eaten by monsters and never have a chance of surviving,!"

The crowd jeered at Percy. Saying things like, "Yeah, Percy!" and "Don't be dumb, Percy!" and the occasional "Hey Percy, know where I can get some burritos?"

"Alright, I'm sorry for ruining your lives everyone." Percy muttered.

"And so you should be, Percy!" Thalia yelled. Again, the crowd expressed agreement.

"Anyway," Apollo said, bringing the conversation back to the book. "let's move back onto the topic of reading about Percy, why don't we?"

There were mutters of approval. Apollo looked down and continued reading. **"Being a… …warn you."**

"UGH PERCY!" Yelled Annabeth. "STOP WITH THE TERRIBLE ADVICE!"

"Could we leave this subject behind?" Percy asked. Annabeth was never given a chance to respond as Apollo quickly continued reading aloud.

 **"** **My name… …years old."**

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" The Hephaestus cabin laughed loudly. "PERCY IS A TWELVIE! AHAHAHA!" They were gamers, so they knew gaming lingo. Percy, also a gamer, wanted to punch them in the face.

Apollo continued. **"Until a… ...troubled kid?"**

"Yeah, you could say that." Said Annabeth and Thalia at the same time.

 **"** **Yeah. You could say that."** Annabeth and Thalia high-fived

 **"** **I could… …Roman stuff."**

Zeus' eyes flashed darkly. "Greek and Roman stuff, you say? That's all we are? Stuff?!"

Percy couldn't think of a response to the angry sky god, other than _your son is a weirdo!_ But luckily, his dad stepped in. "Zeus, we cannot blast the boy. He is the most important person in the universe. You said it yourself."

"FUCKING SHIT." Yelled Zeus.

Everyone cringed at the random swearing that pushed the moment into absurdity.

Apollo decided to keep reading in order to spare the occupants of the throne room the awkwardness. **"I know… …Latin teacher,"**

"YES!" Yelled Reyna. "LATIN IS BETTER THAN GREEK, EVEN THE GREEK TEACHER CHOSE IT! IN THE FACES OF ALL THE GREEKS, ESPECIALLY PERCY!"

"SCOFF!" Shouted the crowd.

 **"** **was leading… …and weapons,"**

"OH DAMN!" Yelled Reyna again. "EVEN MORE ROMAN STUFF. YOU ALL SUCK GREEKS! YOU TOO PERCY!"

"NYAGH!" Shouted the crowd again.

Percy leaned over to Thalia, who was on the opposite of him from Jason. "Does she know that Annabeth and I are moving to Rome?"

Thalia shrugged.

 **"** **so he… …I wrong."**

Leo grinned. "Percy is my spiritual predecessor."

 **"** **See, bad… …expelled anyway."**

Leo whooped. "Percy, my man!" They high-fived.

Annabeth looked concerned. "Percy, they had a functioning cannon? And they let you, a fifth-grader use it? Whilst it was loaded?"

Leo patted her hand. "Shh, shh, it's ok, calm down you psycho." He gave Percy a grin.

 **"** **And before… …unplanned swim."**

Annabeth looked more than concerned. She flashed Percy a look and spoke to him: "They had a lever to do that?! And they let a fourth-grader access it?! What if no one could swim?! Or the animals were dangerous?! What if-"

Leo chloroformed her.

 **"** **And the… …be good."**

"HA!" Yelled Thalia. "FAT CHANCE!"

 **"** **All the… …ketchup sandwich."**

"UGH!" Yelled Thalia. "I don't know how you would put up with that, Percy. Grover is a real great person. He knows the way."

"Uh… Thanks Thalia and Percy." Grover said.

 **"** **Grover was an easy target."**

Thalia shrugged. "True."

"Hey!" Grover complained.

 **"** **He was scrawny."**

Thalia shrugged again. "Also true."

"HEY!" Grover complained more. "Back me up Percy."

"Uh… sure." Percy said. "You're mean, Thalia."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Apollo spoke again: **"He cried… …my seat."**

Nico sighed dreamily at Percy's attempted act of bravery.

Jason whispered to Percy: "You're twelve in that story. Nico's a paedophile."

Percy whispered back to Jason: "Shut up, man. You're creeping me out."

Jason shrugged. "Sorry. I won't bring Nico up again if he's so creepy to you."

Percy shook his head, annoyed. "That's not the creepy part."

 **"'** **You're already… …nervous breakdown."**

Poseidon gave Hades a look. "That was the fury you sent after Percy, wasn't it?"

Hades shifted uncomfortably. "Possibly."

Poseidon gripped his trident, but did nothing.

 **"** **From her… …absolutely right.'"**

"Grover!" Annabeth admonished him, smacking him on the arm. "If Percy found out… think of all the monsters! You could've gotten him killed."

"Why am I being bullied so much today?!" Grover whined.

"Paaaeeeedophile." Jason whispered to Percy.

Apollo took this as his cue to start reading again. **"Mr Brunner… …** ** _shut up?'"_** Apollo had to stop reading for a second as he snickered. Then he continued: **"It came… …gods won.'"**

Zeus looked miffed at the summary. "Well, Percy Jackson. That was certainly… quick."

"Yes," Hades chimed in. "It's almost like we didn't spend thousands of years in the most hellish war of all time."

"Brothers, brothers. He's got the point." Poseidon said, stepping in to Percy's defence.

Zeus opened his mouth to begin a godly argument, but Athena hurriedly said: "Apollo, keep reading."

 **"** **Some snickers… …her hair."**

Leo grinned and looked at Percy. "Nothing more satisfying than watching the bully get burnt."

 **"** **At least… …like doofuses."**

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Percy. "Doofuses."

Percy shrugged. "I didn't write this."

Annabeth leaned in real close, and winked as she said: "Guess you must be a real… SEAWEED BRAIN." Everyone laughed at the requisite reference-

Sorry!

Everyone laughed at the funny running joke.

 **"** **Grover and… …was coming."**

Lightning rumbled threateningly. Everyone shivered with cold. Organ music played!

It was just someone's ringtone.

 **"** **I told… …girl's funeral."**

"I had, actually." Chiron said to Percy.

 **"** **He told… …it elsewhere."**

"So," Piper said, nudging Percy. "The school for Leo?"

"Percy would disapprove of your low blows, Piper." Leo said.

 **"'** **Detention?' Grover… …Grover's lap."**

"OHHHHH!" Thalia yelled, and looked at Percy. "I hope she gets it!"

Grover grinned. "Oh she got it, alright."

 **"'** **Oops.' She… …pushed me!'"**

The crowd whooped at Nancy Bobofit getting her comeuppance.

Leo slapped Percy's shoulder. "Good on ya, man!"

"Yay, Percy!" Someone shouted.

Another yelled: "Get that stinker!"

Percy grinned despite himself.

Apollo gave Percy a nod, like: _you did good._ Then he buried his face in the pages again. **"Mrs Dodds… …trouble again."**

Thalia grinned. "Classic Percy."

 **"** **As soon… …to death."**

"See, Percy knows." Annabeth said. "Grover is one brave satyr."

 **"** **She glared… …later stare."**

Frank shuddered. "Now that is something Percy does well."

 **"** **I then… …so fast?"**

"Because she's a fury!" Poseidon barked, turning to Hades again. "You son of a satyr-"

"Hey!" Complained Grover.

"-sending that beast after my boy!" Poseidon finished. He grabbed his trident. Hades grabbed his crown. Apollo grabbed the book to keep reading before things turned ugly.

 **"** **I have… …like growling."**

"Interesting…" Annabeth said to Percy. "I've never heard of a fury doing that before or since… not even in the same book-"

SORRY!

"…not even in the same adventure!"

"Hmmm…" Athena said.

 **"** **Even without… …water.** ** _Hisss!_** **"**

Thalia grinned at Percy. "Now that was a weak-ass fury. Died in one hit to a demigod with no training? Hades needs to hire some better enforcers."

Hades glowered at Thalia, but said nothing for fear of having his chest run through with with a trident.

 **"** **Mrs Dodds… …whole thing?"**

Athena shook her head. "Amazing how much mortal minds will stretch in order to deny the truth. As if you'd imagined that, Jackson."

 **"** **I went… …turned away."**

Athena smiled. "My point proven."

 **"** **I asked… …is serious.'"**

Grover grimaced as Annabeth smacked him. "Grover! Percy was probably tipped off that something was wrong because of you."

"I actually was." Percy said, and Annabeth gave Grover a look.

"See?"

"Ahem." Apollo kept reading. **"Thunder boomed… …all right?'"**

Chiron looked at Percy. "Sorry about making you doubt your own sanity, Percy. It had to be done. Strange the mist didn't affect your mind though, make you forget about Mrs Dodds. Oh well."

"So…" Zeus' voice rumbled through the throne room. "Chapter 1 of Percy's life is complete. Who will read chapter 2?"

Jason stuck his hand up. "Don't let Nico read it!" He announced, giving Percy a look. "He'll read it gayly!"

An swarm of butterflies erupted in Percy's stomach.

This was going to be a long day.

 **Yes I know percy signs a book deal in the original material. No time frame is given on the book deal, so for the purposes of the lols it has not happened yet**

 **umm let me know what other rants/clichés you want me to do next**

 **ima thinking highschool au**

 **also shoutout to leighismyname. I covered their story last chapter, in my first rant. They recently published a new story that is actually shaping up to be pretty good, so go check it out.**

 **Lol bye then**


	7. High School Part 1

**So I've been coming up with ideas for a pjo ff story inspired by the Hunger Games. Basically in the future most of the world has been reduced to desert and the sky is choked in ash so the sun hasn't been seen in years. There's 12 camps, each corresponding to an Olympian, and Olympus itself. Annabeth's friend is Luke, who talks a lot of rebellion and taking over Olympus. One day she meets Percy, and the two hit it off and get to know each other. Then the camps are all firebombed, and the surviving refugees are hurried off to an emergency camp (Camp Half-Blood) where Luke enlists Annabeth and anyone else he can to organise the revolution.**

 **If I do make that story, I need a beta. If anyone has writing experience on this site and wants to beta read my chapters, that'd be great.**

 **I'm also considering rebranding this story. I just don't like the name very much, and I feel like I could draw in a wider audience if I did something different. A name like "Percy Jackson and the Cliché's Curse".**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the support these past few chapters and earlier chapters. I really appreciate when people review because people telling me I'm amazing is my only motivation to live**

 **Lol im kidding**

 **But please review**

 **Welcome to Highschool:**

Annabeth pov:

It was the first day of my new school. I was excited, but at the same time nervous. Overall, I didn't really know what to think. I hoped it wasn't bad.

I got dropped off at the gates and walked in. It was a large brick building. On the front was the sign: _HIGHSCHOOL OF LEARNING_

Underneath the sign was the school's slogan: _WE TAKE YOUR CHILDREN AND ALSO YOUR MONEY_

"Annie!" Someone shouted. Annabeth turned around. Walking towards her was a crazy fucking emo kid. She had lip piercings and shit. Her hair was black and spiked like Johnny fucking Depp and her eyes literally flashed with lightning like she was call the might of holy fucking jesus down on your ass. She was Thalia Grace, the grace short for great fucking god.

"Oh my god, Thalia." Annabeth said. "Don't call me that you emo hag."

"It's your first day, Annie!" Thalia said in a very depressed way (She was emo after all). "To celebrate, I got special matching earrings for us."

She took out some blue pentagram earrings out of her pockets.

"Oh my god, Thalia." Annabeth said. "Stop being such a fucking emo Satanist you kid."

Thalia grinned sadly. "It's so convenient that we're starting school together Annie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT THALIA YOU PSYCHO HAIRED EMO ASS LOOKING BITCH TWAT EMO!" Annabeth yelled.

The bell rang, so it was time go inside. "I hope I don't get too depressed when I see you at lunch." Thalia said to Annabeth in her emo way as she left.

Annabeth went to the office. The office administrator was an annoying-looking woman with really smooth nails. She probably filed them with baby bums.

The annoying woman looked at Annabeth. "The person showing you around the school is coming now."

Annabeth was all like: "Well what if I don't want to be shown around the school?"

The annoying woman put on some annoying makeup and said in her annoying voice: "I will administrate you right into the bin little missy."

Annabeth was intimidated, so she stood back. "Ah," said the annoying woman. "Here she is now."

An Asian girl walked up to Annabeth. She wore so much makeup that it was a surprise her face hadn't drowned her yet. She looked Annabeth up and down and stuck out a hand to shake. Annabeth went to shake it, but then the girl pulled back. "I changed my mind." She said. "I don't have the willpower to touch you, you dumpster fire."

Annabeth stared at her.

The girl stared back and fixed her hair, which had come undone from the stress of having to say those words. "I'm Drew Type, but I love stereos, so you can call me Stereo Type. My friends think I'm a slut. My enemies think that too." She shrugged and fixed her hair some more. "I'm not a slut, I'm just a whore."

Annabeth nodded sagely.

Drew said: "Let me show you around my territory."

"Ok." Said Annabeth.

She took Annabeth down to the cafeteria first. "This is the cafeteria." Drew said, whilst fixing her hair. "These are my friends." She pointed at a group of jocks and cheerleaders who all looked unhappy. "And those are your friends." She pointed at a group of nerds with big glasses, freckles, and buck teeth.

Drew fixed her hair some more. Annabeth saw Thalia, that fucking emo bitchass punk, waving at her.

"And that's Percy Jackson. He's my boyfriend." Drew said, pointing at a really hot guy with black hair and green eyes who was obviously deliberately ignoring Drew.

Annabeth caught her breath when she saw him. She suddenly had a flashback to her childhood…

 _Annabeth was walking along, enjoying her day. She went to the playground to go on the swings, but there was a boy with black hair and green eyes sitting on them, taking them up. Annabeth was upset because she wanted to go on the swings, so she went up to him and asked: "Could I use the swings please?"…_

"…but he didn't hear me." Annabeth finished telling Thalia, who was gasping, hands over her emo mouth. One of the hands had an eye tattooed on it, so it looked like she had a third eye where her mouth should be. Stupid emo.

Annabeth shook her head. "So yeah, ever since that trauma I've hated him and wanted nothing to do with him."

Thalia nodded. "He's my cousin, but I can't believe he would do something like that. I'm considering disowning him now."

Annabeth shrugged. "If I was him, I would."

Luke Castellan, Annabeth's boyfriend, approached the table. "Hey Annabeth." He said. "Hey Ebony." He said to Thalia.

"My name's not Ebony." Thalia said in a depressed way.

"Right." Said Luke. He looked at Annabeth, ignoring Thalia. "Hey baby. Isn't that Percy Jackson guy such a shitty person that no one likes? I'm so much better than him."

"Oooh yeah, Luke." Annabeth said. "I love you so much."

Luke grinned and said. "Wow, I'm awesome."

Annabeth just smiled at him dreamily. Thalia did the same.

"Fuck off Ebony." Luke said.

 **xXxPageBreakJustBeingAPageBreakxXx**

Annabeth was at home. She was crying and she had a razor in her hands because the truth was she was actually really depressed and suicidal. She slit her wrists sometimes, but she didn't get scars because it would be bad if her parents found out. Or her friends.

Then Annabeth went to bed. As she was in bed she texted Thalia.

(Annabeth = italics. Thalia = Bold)

 _hae gerl how r u_

 **o rly g00d u 1nt3rrupt m3 dur1ng mie s4t4nist rich yul**

 _o sry anywae u no dat percy kid_

 **y3p**

 _well I was finking hees kind a coot so mabe who knows what happen?!_

 **Wut**

 _Anyway am verily tired so tomrrow will sea at school night emo punkass bitch_

 **Nite**

 **xXxPageBreakWentForSomePancakesxXx**

Annabeth was at school. She got to her locker and found that the next locker over belonged to none other than…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Percy Jackson!

Annabeth dropped her books. Percy immediately helped her get them. Their eyes locked for a second too long, and Annabeth got all flustered. After he helped her get her books, she was like: "You sicko, I don't need help! Go back to your swingset you douche!" She ran to class.

 **xXxPageBreakWantsToKnowWhyItHasALifexXx**

Percy POV:

The minute I saw her my heart stopped.

I fell over dead.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No that's not what really happened.

I felt like she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes like storms that were very stormy. She looked like a California girl, but I didn't for one second think she looked like a dumb blonde. She looked SMART and EMPOWERED and if she wanted she could KICK MY ASS!

I just knew I had to get to know her more…

But where do I start?

 **Ok so that's the end of part 1 of the high school chapters yes this is a two-parter (maybe three but unlikely).**

 **As said before in the first AN I would really appreciate if you reviewed. Reviews are my motivation to continue writing this story, so readers or people who like this and want to see more, please review in order to keep the story going. Thanks.**


	8. High School Part 2

**So, I'm glad to get the positive feedback on the last chapter.**

 **Again, please review. I like reviewing. This is part 2 of the highschool au.**

 **At futurist of westeros, I'll read through your story and see if there's anything that pertains to rants I have planned out.**

 **Also, I guess this is a bit weird, but I am shouting out a music artist. If you haven't heard of Creo, then fix that. He doesn't have that many followers at all, which is a shame since he's one of the best artists of the generation imo. My favourites are the Odyssey EP, the Nemophore EP, the Virtualism EP, Dimension and Sphere, and In Circles EP is pretty good too.**

 **So yeah. Check him out.**

 **Into the chapter:**

Percy was thinking about Annabeth Chase. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, with her flowing blonde hair and her stormy grey eyes. Her California tan was amazing, but he didn't dare underestimate her despite her being blonde. He knew she could definitely destroy him at anything if she wanted to, except for swimming. How he knew this, he wasn't sure, but she was based off a character that is reasonably developed towards empowerment, so she must be empowered despite her zero character development whatsoever.

Percy knew he just had to have her, because men have girls.

He decided to seek out his friend Grover. He found Grover in the school garden, sitting in the nature with a dreamy smile on his face. Grover had a flower tucked behind his ear and a wispy moustache like Jafar from Aladdin. It was almost as if he had a tuft of GOAT HAIR.

"Grover!" Percy said. "You have to help me get this girl I like!"

Grover spoke airily: "Is she a plant?"

"No, Grover." Percy said impatiently. "She's not."

Grover's eyes flared. "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BOTHERING ME WITH THIS CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT PLANTS ARE THE BEST THING EVER!"

"I'm sure she loves plants!" Percy said quickly. "Plants are like her favourite thing ever."

Grover smiled again. "Maybe she should be my girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend, Grover." Percy said.

"Ah, yes." Grover took the flower behind his ear. Percy saw that it wasn't a flower at all, but a herb. "My juniper."

"Uh… yeah." Percy said as Grover rubbed the herb on his face. "So anyway, will you help me get a girlfriend or not?"

Grover nodded. "I can do it… and I have just the plan for it!"

 **xXxPageBreakIsOrganisingAnUprisingxXx**

Percy got to class and found that there was only one seat left. And it was right next to none other than…

…

…

…

Annabeth Chase! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

! !

He was so excited. On the other side of Annabeth was this girl who looked like she lived for razor shopping. She had black spiky hair and dark eyeshadow so thick that she looked like the victim of a wife beater. Her foundation was so pale that even Richard Spencer would think that she was too white, and her eyes were bluer than the balls of the forty-year-old virgin.

Percy sat down. "Hello!" He said cheerfully to Annabeth, who rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You're so gross." Annabeth said. "I hate you for existing."

"I'm so glad to be sitting next to you!" Percy said, unfazed.

Annabeth looked at the girl sitting next to her. "Could you help me get rid of this kid, Thalia."

Thalia shrugged and said: "I don't know, maybe."

Annabeth scowled. "You better help me you FBI-loving emo!" She said FBI-loving like it was the worst insult she could think of. Percy wondered if she was a trump supporter. It wouldn't change his opinion of her.

The teacher approached the front of the room. Her name was Mrs Dodds and she was the worst teacher to ever teach. Sometimes Percy just wished he could stab her with a pen and make her explode into yellow dust. Sometimes he wondered why he had such oddly specific desires.

"Today," Began Mrs. Dodds in a gross, squelchy voice. Her leathery neck skin hung down like a monkey on a tree branch. "We will be doing a special task. Although the year has just started, I will pair you up with someone and they will be your learning buddy for the rest of the year. Learning buddy means you will do all activities with them and shoulder homework with them. Now, this normally never ever happens in any school, but for the purposes of the story we will be doing this. Did I say for the purposes of the story? I meant for the purposes of the bad students who need good marks."

She cleared her throat. "The students that will be paired together are… Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, thank you very much everyone, I know it's exciting but calm your farm you geezers."

Annabeth looked like someone had poured acid on her face. She looked like she'd slept with Edward Scissorhands. She looked like she'd be stuck in a room with Thalia for the rest of her life. It was as if the most horrible thing that could happen had happened.

Percy, however, felt elated. He was one step closer to going on a date with Miss Man-not-required over here and he was definitely riding a high.

He couldn't wait to start the project.

 **xXxWeAreComingForYouAndWeWillNeverStopUntilWeAreFreeFromThePageBreakxXx**

Annabeth Pov:

Annabeth got home and flopped on the couch. She was tired from her long day of doing work with Percy, the psycho sicko kid. She was checking her phone when she saw a tapping at the window. She looked up: There was a definitely a painted green hand tapping on the window. She walked over and saw a boy wearing a guile suit, their hand painted green, just under the window.

Annabeth opened it and said: "Who are you?"

"SHUSH!" Said the suited boy. "I'm just a bush." He handed her a note and then took off running in the other direction.

Annabeth unfurled the note. It read: DATE PERCY.

She sighed and went upstairs.

 **xXxItWon'tBeLongNowUntilWeAreOutxXx**

Annabeth was lying in bed. The sun had gone down. She hadn't eaten any dinner because her evil family were trying to starve her to death.

She decided to text Thalia.

(Annabeth = italics, Thalia = bold)

 _guess wut_

 **fuck y u 4lw4ys t3xt wh1lst 1 4m d01ng my st4nist stuff**

 _because I fjucking hate you emo punk bitch rock star wannabe kid! Anyway guess wut_

 **y0ur m0m**

 _some kid fucking broke into my house!_

 **Wot**

 _Yeah, they were dressed in a bush suit! They fucking broke inside and fucking held me down and screamed in my face "DATE PERCY!" Then they hit me and left._

 **thats pretty g00d**

 _I could make a storytime out of this_

 **Wall mabe u shood d8 percy 1n 0rd3r t0 g3t th1s sicko off your back**

 _I DIDN TFUCKIGN AKS FOR YUOR OPONION YOU EMO BITCH PUNKASS GOTH SHITEY MUDBLOOD!_

 **W04h mubl00d m1ght b3 4 b1t 0v3r th3 t0p th3r3 amsyway ima gonna finish summoning the devil now bye**

 _Bye_

Annabeth turned off her phone and slept.

 **xXxWe'rePrintingPamphletsForTheRevolutionsxXx**

Omniscient POV:

Luke was with his big gang of evil people. They all had sticks and bats and stuff. Luke had a whip with barbs on it. He was telling them about his evil plan.

"Percy has taken an interest in Annabeth!" Luke said. "We need to rip his face off with our weapons and shit."

Luke's gang was very happy with this. They cheered on Luke, who grinned and continued. "And then, we will chain up Annabeth, and if she tries to not be our girlfriend… We'll do nothing because she's chained up anyway!"

"YEEAAAH." The gang roared.

But little did they know… Percy was watching, and texting his Satanist cousin Thalia.

(Percy = Underlined, Thalia = bold)

Thalia wtf Luke's gonna kill us all cause he's a crazy motherfuckering boiiiii

 **FUCKING JFCUKA Y D03S 3V3RY0N3 T3XT M3 WH1LST 1M TRY1N4 SUMM0N TH3 D3V1L!1!1!11**

STOP BEING AN EMO PUNK BITCA YOU STUPID EMO PUNK BITCA BITCH!

 **0k 0k d0nt g0 0ff 0n m3 y0u cr4zy b01**

we need to stop luke before he murders everyone and turns Annabeth into slave leia

 **I h8 h1s guts 4nyw4y s0 y34h 1 gu3ss 1ll h3lp y0u**

Cool cool

Hey wait a minute

Percy saw a new gang member step up. They looked exactly like Luke but with golden eyes. From the body language, he could tell that this person was in charge, even over Luke.

"Kronos…" Luke said.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Kronos asked menacingly. "I have other branches of the gang to run."

"I just had to know…" Luke began. "Why your parents gave you that fucking ridiculous name."

Kronos' eyes flared. He was about to retaliate with vicious words when suddenly

 **xXxWeAre… Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **e**

 **eee**

 **eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **free**

 **adhausbfonaghheyhsj120398**

 **12cq80 7912x9qp**

 **123490184-2084-05-q84as**

 **w3 4r3 fr33**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

Percy jumped! Luke was dead… his face was bloody and torn after a page-break had jumped from out of nowhere and ripped his face off. Kronos was missing half his head. There were page-breaks everywhere… the place was teeming with them. As Percy watched, one of Luke's gang tried to run. Two page-breaks chomped on each of his legs until they were gone, and then they went to work on his arms, and then his head.

Percy turned and ran…

 **We can see you Percy. The pagebreaks divides the page, the two sections. We know you are going to Annabeth's. We are following you.**

Annabeth's POV:

I was lying in bed, doing my thing, when suddenly a page break jumped in and swallowed my phone. I screamed and jumped out the window because it was blocking the path to the door. I landed hard and BROKE MY ANKLE.

Percy suddenly appeared. "Annabeth!" He shouted. "We need to go! The page breaks are invading the book!"

Annabeth gasped, finding breathing difficult. "The school," she said. "We have to go to the school."

"Good idea!" Percy said. "They won't find us there!"

 **Oh how wrong you are.**

Percy got to the school, only to find it was teeming with pagebreaks. He saw some of the students, many dead. He felt there was nothing he could do. "Annabeth!" He shouted. "We've got nowhere to go!"

Annabeth broke down crying. "I'm sorry Percy… I've always loved you, ever since I saw you on that swing set."

"Me too Annabeth… me too… although I don't know what you're talking about with the swing set."

The pagebreaks swarmed them, and they were no more…

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **man, I wish that would happenxXx**

He was about to retaliate with vicious words when suddenly Luke pointed and said: "INTRUDER!" It was Percy! They'd seen him!

Percy tried to run, but they tackled him to the ground. Kronos stood above him, grinning and wrapping and unwrapping his spiked whip around his arm. "You," began Kronos, "are going to regret eavesdropping on me."

And then the beating began.

 **End of part 2**

 **So yeah there will be a part 3! Cool!**

 **As said before, please continue reviewing, it really is what keeps this story going, and thanks for giving me your time. Any and all feedback is welcome.**

 **Truth is I'm feeling down cause I get rejected after asking a girl out, so it's really great to know that I'm bringing happiness and entertainment to people, because making others happy really is my passion, and I really love feeling like I've made a difference on someone's day.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **FirePyre**


	9. High School Finale

**Plesae Review**

 **Into the chapter:**

Percy POV:

After they were done beating Percy up, Luke and his gang decided not to kill him, or threaten him, or anything. Instead they were just like: "You better not tell anyone!"

And Percy was like: "Okay I won't!"

And because of this, they decided to let him go.

…

You know, because.

Percy got up and ran away, texting Thalia (his phone was fully intact)

(Percy = regular, Thalia = bold)

uh thalia I got beatened up by luke and his boiss

 **0h n0 th4t's the s4dd3st th1ng t0 3v3r h4pp3n!1!1!1**

I know right !

 **W3ll b3tt3r n0t t3ll 4nn4b3th!1!1111!111!11!**

Okaaaaaay

 **xXxPageBreakxXx**

Annabeth POV:

 _Oh gee,_ Annabeth thought to herself as she was getting ready for school. _I sure hope something bad hasn't happened that will cause me to lose my faith in Luke as a person and decide that I actually like Percy after all!_

She got to school, to find Percy beside my locker. His face was beaten and bloody and scratched up, almost like he'd been beaten up by a gang of goons lead by Luke and a mysterious guy called Kronos.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"I fell down some stairs." He said, grinning. "Definitely didn't get beaten up by a gang of goons lead by Luke and a mysterious guy called Kronos or anything."

"Oh my god!" Annabeth said. "Did you get beaten up by a gang of goons lead by Luke and a mysterious guy called Kronos?!"

He got really defensive. "WHAT NO WHERE'D YOU GET THAT FROM?!" He turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Hmm…" Annabeth said.

 **xXxPageBreakxXx**

At the cafeteria Annabeth was sitting with Luke, but she wasn't very happy about it.

"Hey baby, I'm so cool, let's go hang out sometime." Luke said to Annabeth charmingly.

"Luke, did Percy get beaten up by a gang of goons lead by you and a mysterious guy called Kronos?"

Luke gasped in surprise. "Nooooo how'd you know?!"

"You're not my friend anymore Luke." Annabeth said. "Or my boyfriend!"

"What no why?!" Luke said as Annabeth ran away.

As Annabeth was running Percy suddenly was standing next to her. "Hey," He said. "Wanna go down to the beach with me and a couple of other friends for a weekend randomly?"

"Fuck you I don't even like you Percy!" Annabeth said.

But then Percy gave her a really meaningful look with his hair falling in his eyes. "Annabeth… please…"

Annabeth was like: "You look like an anime character."

And Percy was like: "I'm so glad you said yes!"

 **xXxPageBreakxXx**

They went away for a weekend at the beach, accompanied by Leo and Piper and Jason and Hazel and Frank, who Annabeth had met before (yes definitely, which is why they haven't been mentioned)

On the beach (in Montauk) Annabeth leaned on Percy's chest (for some reason). "Percy." Annabeth said. "Will you ever leave me?"

Percy shook his head. "I won't leave you Annabeth. We're soul mates. We're as close as we would've been if we'd discovered we were both half-children of gods and had a series of adventures before I lost my memory and then a war inadvertently started and also the greek gods were there too."

Annabeth nodded sagely. "We need to stop Luke. But how?"

Percy's eyes narrowed. "I have a plan."

 **xXxPageBreakxXx**

It was the middle of the school day. Luke had inexplicably gathered his gang in the cafeteria. He'd received a threat from Percy Jackson that there was gonna be a showdown, and he decided that the most likely place was at school.

"Come out Percy!" Luke shouted. Percy crawled out from underneath a table he'd been hiding beneath.

"Luke." Percy said. "You've been gathering your forces. Well so have I!"

Out from behind a corner jumped Annabeth, the rest of the seven, Tyson, and all of Percy's friends. "We are the army of Percy!" They shouted in unison.

Percy frowned at them. "Where's Thalia?"

"I dunno." Said Annabeth. "Said she had to stay home for personal reasons."

Percy turned back to Luke. "Since I've become the main character all of the sudden, I'm going to ask the badass question. Do we fight now?"

Luke gave him a steely look. "We fight now."

The two groups rushed each other in the cafeteria. It was a complete bloodbath. Tyson waved a spiked maul and crushed the skull of a twelve-year-old boy. An eighteen-year-old gang member shot Lee Fletcher in the throat. It was pretty violent.

But Luke and his gang were overpowering Percy's army. They were being beaten. Just when it looked like all hope was lost, Percy got a call from Thalia.

He dove beneath a table and answered it. "Thalia, you emo punkass bitch!" He yelled. "We are in the middle of a goddamn war and you are in your room for personal reasons?! The only thing you have that you care about are your goddamn satanic rituals! What else could possibly be more important?"

"Nothing!" Thalia said to him.

"Nothing?! Then what the hell were you- ooooohhhhh." Just as Percy understood, the ground began to rumble. A deep cackle sounded as the cafeteria floor split open, people from both sides of the battle and random passer-by's falling into the chasm. From out of the hole rose a giant hell demon that breathed fire.

"I am a giant hell demon that breathes fire." Said the hell demon. "I have been summoned in a Satanic Ritual to destroy the enemies."

He turned to Luke and his gang. "Enemies." And with a deep breath in, he exhaled flames all over them, roasting them into barbeque. Then he turned to look at Annabeth. "M'lady." He tipped a demon hat to her, and sank back into Hell.

Luke's forces were all dead. The only people left were some civilians and some of Percy's forces. With a cheerful cry they all celebrated and tasted some of the delicious barbeque that Luke had been turned into.

Many years later, those days would be looked back on fondly by those people. But their stories ended there, and so the story ends here.

 **Welp. What other chapters do you want to see?**


End file.
